<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Light At The End of The Tunnel by Tesla_HW_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902862">The Light At The End of The Tunnel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer'>Tesla_HW_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Jokes, Broken Promises, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Final Battle, Jolene - Freeform, PTSD, Season 4 Spoilers, Self-Harm, Team Homestead, Violence, bad words, black sheep, doppleganger, fucked-up family, inside battles, stronger together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoiler for Season 4] Waverly might be back to Purgatory but Nicole doesn't seem fully happy and 100% present. While Nicole is struggling with nightmares and fears in secret, the Earp clan has to fight against Evil-Eve for the final battle to bring back peace in the street of Purgatory.</p>
<p>Will they succeed? Will Nicole be able to face her struggles alone? What will happen to Wayhaught? Will they survive?</p>
<p>Trigger warning for PTSD and violence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Storm Evil-Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted to write a story about Nicole having PTS disorder and then the characters took control of my quill.</p>
<p>I hope you'll enjoy it.</p>
<p>See you soon for the next chapter.</p>
<p>Earpily yours,<br/>T. HW.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Of course, Nicole was happy to feel her girlfriend back in her arms, but something was off since then. It was like something was missing. Waverly seemed to understand her, but how the younger Earp could understand what it was to live and fight Hell all alone for a year and a half? How could she pretend that being in Heaven with Doc and Wynonna for a couple of days was a living nightmare? How could she compare two completely different situations? But most of all, how could she live like it never happened?</p>
<p>                Obviously, the young redhead kept it for herself. She was feeling selfish and rude to just think about it, so there was no way that she could say it right into Waverly’s face. She kept it quiet, enjoying every moment with her family back at the Homestead hoping for the nightmares and the flashbacks to stick far in the back of her head until she was alone.</p>
<p>                Nicole had managed to keep it quiet and discreet. Whenever she was feeling overwhelmed or angsty, she just went for checking the traps or cleaning the dishes, and when she couldn’t do either of it, she was going for a shower. The cold water was the only thing that could calm her down and bring her back to reality. She felt ashamed to realise that Waverly wasn’t the one who could calm her in a second like it used to be. She felt weak and lost when she realised that she was the only one struggling. She couldn’t blame, the sisters or Doc or even Rachel for what she was living or their obliviousness. After all, she was the one hiding it from them. She was the one pretending that everything was fine and all back to how it used to be.</p>
<p>                And everything was quite fine until the night would come and Nicole would be trapped between her angst and worst nightmares. It was like they were waiting for her in the dark. She tried to fall asleep into Waverly’s arms and dreamt about their love and bright future, but whenever she was closing her eyes, she was back in her memories. All alone at the Homestead, trying to protect what mattered the most to Waverly without even knowing if her fiancée would come back one day. When Rachel showed up, she had to protect her too. Make sure that she was safe and fed. Of course, she could take care of herself, even if she was just a kid, but Nicole couldn’t help to see a mini-Wynonna in Rachel. She hadn’t been able to save her once, she wouldn’t let her down a second time. She put all her energy to protect what was left in the Earp’s life, forgetting to protect what mattered the most in her own life, her own well-being and mental health. She didn’t go for the bottle like Wynonna or Doc would have done or gone for knowledge and researches like Waverly. She just went all the way, headfirst into a fight ignoring everything of the situation. So when the nightmares were too violent, when she was lying awake in her sheets, she just got up to not wake up Waverly with her toss and turn mood and ended her night sitting on the couch with her shotgun loaded next to her.</p>
<p>                They were all so focused on the fight - the final battle against Evil-Eve - that everything could have continued like this for years. But life had decided otherwise. The previous night, Nicole and Wynonna had to fight side by side against some demons who succeeded to pass the traps around the Homestead. The former sheriff was already exhausted by her sleepless nights, but she couldn’t let Waverly goes to the battle. She couldn’t face the idea to lose her again. So, the redhead jumped with Wynonna headfirst into the fight while Doc was protecting Waverly and Rachel inside the Homestead. Wynonna almost got shot, Nicole had pushed her to the ground just before the bullet touched her. The older Earp had the chance to pay back Nicole’s gesture when a demon tried to attack the redhead in the back while she was fist fighting another one. It took them almost two hours and a lot of energy to bring back peace and calm on the Homestead lands.</p>
<p>                When they came back inside, Waverly dropped her weapon to run into Nicole’s arms. Wynonna stole a kiss from Doc before getting under a shower. She needed to relax her body and erase all the traces of the fight. The gunslinger offered his help, but the older Earp declined with a soft and knowing smile. Rachel went to bed as soon as she checked that everyone was ok. Waverly followed the young teenager when Nicole promised her to join as quickly as possible. She needed to take a shower and make sure that all the traps were reactivated. Doc went to help her, he tried to talk, but he rapidly gave up when his discussion turned into a monologue.</p>
<p>                Nicole kept her promise and stayed in bed with Waverly until the young woman was fully asleep. Then she got up and went back to her usual spot on the couch. The exhaustion won over her, and she fell asleep. She was once again trapped in her nightmares. People where screaming, blood was making her hands slippery. She couldn’t keep her gun safe in her hands. She was trying to protect all these faceless humans without success. Everyone was dying around her; her body was aching from the scratches and wounds of the battle. She tried to reach Waverly who was calling for her, but Evil-Eve took her, once again. Nicole dropped on the muddy ground. Her tears were mixing with the blood and dust, she had failed again. Even she opened her eyes, she was on the Homestead wooden floor, her body was shaking from the memories of her nightmare. She put herself back on her feet, struggling to reach the kitchen. She needed to calm down. The sun was rising already, and the others would be up soon. She leaned against the countertop, her arms still shaking, her heads down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, deep breath Haught. In… Out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                But her brain was playing with her. Her soul was so broken that she couldn’t fight along with her heart against her mind, anymore. She tried to close her eyes, but the darkness and the anger rose again. She needed to feel something else, stronger than fear, stronger than this anger. She needed to bring herself back to reality. She couldn’t be weak not now, not ever. She had let her family down, once, she couldn’t let them down a second time. The knife was close. Her fingers clenched around the handle. Her joints were as white as the snow that was falling outside. Her left hand lying on the counter, palm up to the sky, one trembling move and Nicole felt the sharp pain invading her body. She was feeling it, flooding with her blood, but she was still trapped in her upheaval. Her body was shaking like a leaf in a storm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You’re not strong enough. You’ll never be able to protect her. I’ve beaten you down, already! Waverly would be safer without you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nicole?”</p>
<p>“No! You won’t get her!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                In a second, the young redhead turned around and attacked Evil-Eve. Her bloody hand was strangling her enemy while her other hand still clenching on the knife, rose above them. She had all the rage and hatred filling her veins, darkening her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will never let you get her! I’ll kill you, do you hear me? I will kill you even if it’s the last thing I do.”</p>
<p>“Nicole… I…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Evil-Eve was struggling to breathe, scratching the arm that was chocking her, keeping her trapped against the kitchen door frame. Nicole was using all her strength, she couldn’t let Evil-Eve won this time, the demon won’t survive the battle. She was about to find the courage and finally plunged her knife into the demon’s chest when she felt someone tackling her and knocking her down the ground. She lost the knife in her fall but not her aggressiveness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get off me! Get off me! I must kill her. She wants to kill Waverly. You can’t let her go!”</p>
<p>“Haught! Get your shit together! It’s Waverly!” Doc screamed aggressively holding her to the ground. “You attacked, Waverly!”</p>
<p>“Are you ok, baby girl?” Wynonna whispered kneeling down next to Waverly, who was trying to take her breath back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Nicole snapped back from her stupor the second she heard her fiancée’s sob. She pushed Doc away and crawled back against the kitchen cupboard. The former sheriff tried to put as much distance as possible between her and her fiancée. She was so controlled by her nightmares that she attacked and almost killed her own fiancée, the most important person in her life. When she saw the blood on Waverly’s neck, she panicked and tried to crawl toward her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare touch her, Haught! Get out!” Wynonna shouted, pushing Nicole violently away from Waverly.</p>
<p>“Wynonna, I… Waverly…”</p>
<p>“Get out, now, or I swear I’ll shoot you!” Wynonna screamed, pointing her gun at Nicole’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Nicole got up, her eyes filled with tears and pain. Waverly tried to stop her sister, but she felt so weak at this instant that Wynonna swept her gesture away and followed Nicole until she was out of the Homestead lines. The redhead felt her heart breaking down a little bit more at each step away from her family and her lover. She couldn’t believe that she was the one who made her worse nightmare coming true. She wouldn’t be safe in town, but she couldn’t face Wynonna or Waverly right now. They wouldn’t be safe with her under the same roof, so she walked away without thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Earping Realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the storm, it's time for the observations...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised, I'm back with another chapter…</p>
<p>I hope you'll enjoy it.</p>
<p>Earpily yours,<br/>T. HW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>She wouldn’t be safe in town, but she couldn’t face Wynonna or Waverly right now. They wouldn’t be safe with her under the same roof, so she walked away without thinking.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wynonna, you should calm down, darling.” Doc tried putting his hand on Wynonna’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Calm down? My best friend tried to kill my sister. Her own freaking fiancée tried to kill her! How can I be calm?”</p>
<p>“She wasn’t herself. Her eyes were darkened by her inner storms. She was controlled by some invisible forces. She…”</p>
<p>“I don’t need your poetry right now. I’m going to kill her. I swear…”</p>
<p>“Wynonna! Stop!” Waverly cried before falling into Doc’s arms, sobbing. “She needed help, and you kicked her out. She was so broken and…”</p>
<p>“Oh ok, so now, I’m the villain? Oh, yes, sure, I should have let her kill you. She was about to stab you with a meat knife for Christ sake!”</p>
<p>“She wasn’t attacking me. Wynonna, please, listen to me.” Waverly begged when Wynonna raised her arms in the air, defeated. “She thought I was Evil-Eve. She threatened her, not me. She wanted to protect me.”</p>
<p>“Protect you? She was strangling you! She promised me, she promised me that you would always be safe with her. She promised to never hurt you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Doc was torn between comforting Waverly who was intermittently sobbing in his arms and reaching for Wynonna who was struggling with her own feelings. He softly took Wynonna’s gun to avoid another catastrophe, and then Waverly did the rest. The young Earp erased her tears from her cheeks and reached for Wynonna. The two sisters fell in each other’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I know, Wynonna. She wasn’t herself. She needed help, and we saw nothing. She fought for so long.”</p>
<p>“We fought too…”</p>
<p>“No, Wynonna. We can’t compare. We had each other when she was all alone. She thought we were dead for almost two years when we just struggled for what? Two maybe three days. We would have broken down a long time ago.”</p>
<p>“Waverly is right, love. I would have given up a long time ago if I had thought you were dead. She is stronger than any of us, here.”</p>
<p>“She is a survivor,” Wynonna whispered. “She fought for us, and I gave up on her again. I… I was ready to shoot her. Oh my god.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Wynonna broke down for good this time. Waverly just had the time to hold her to ease their fall. Sitting on the floor, the two sisters tried to find comfort in the other’s arms. Doc shyly left and decided to clean all the trace of the storm that passed in the kitchen. Wynonna refused to let Waverly go. She was hiding her face in the crock of her sister’s neck, begging her to forgive her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, hey, look at me,” Waverly whispered, holding her sister’s face in her hands. “You wanted to protect me. It wasn’t the solution, but no one was thinking at this instant. I’m not mad at you. I should have seen the signs. I should have understood that she was facing a storm too powerful for her.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t alone on board. We should have all seen it. We always said that we don’t leave family behind but…” Doc intervened leaning against the door frame.</p>
<p>“We let her down when she needed us the most.” Wynonna finished, kissing her sister on her forehead. “I’ll bring her back. I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                And in an instant, the tears were forgotten for the older Earp. She was back in her armour, ready to slay any dragon that would stand between her and her best friend. She was the one who kicked her out, she would be the one to bring her back home, where she belongs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not my blood, Wynonna. Her hand was already bleeding when she… I mean…” Waverly tried to explain when she saw her sister staring at her neck. “I’ll clean up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Waverly disappeared upstairs leaving Wynonna standing still in the middle of the living room. The older Earp was scratching the inside of her wrist, nerves were invading her veins, making them itchy as Hell. Doc came closer and put his hand on it. Their eyes crossed, and in an instant, she calmed down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was like her, you know.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“After… Jack the Ripper. Without you and the others, I would have spiralled like Nicole did today. I went down the same road, and I didn’t even see the signs. How I could have missed my best friend struggles?”</p>
<p>“We were so focused on the Evil outside that we forgot, most of the time, worse is sitting at our tables and sleeping in our beds. Nicole is a strong and courageous fighter; she didn’t want to show her weaknesses.”</p>
<p>“Can you watch over Waverly and Rachel? I need to find her. If not for me, for Waverly. She needs her fiancée by her side, no matter what.”</p>
<p>“Go, and come back safe… Both of you.” Doc said, giving back her gun to Wynonna.</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Doc kissed her goodbye and let her leave in the wild outside. His instinct was screaming to him to run and go with her, but he made a promise, and he will watch over their family until she would come back with Nicole.</p>
<p>                When Wynonna left the Homestead, she couldn’t help seeing the empty spot, where Nicole had parked the truck before their last battle. The older Earp smiled sadly before borrowing Doc’s car, Charlene. While she was driving toward the town, all her memories with Nicole assailed her with violence. All the happy moments as the worst one. The fights and hugs. They didn’t start their story on the right foot, but she wouldn’t trade her friendship with Nicole for the world. The redhead entered their life and brought the sun with her. She couldn’t give up on her now. It wasn’t fair for the young redhead who had given up everything for the Earp family and Purgatory. For Waverly sake, her sake, Hell even for Purgatory sake. She has been the best sheriff the town ever had. It was time to bring back this world on the right track, and they would fail without their best soldier.</p>
<p>                While Wynonna was looking for Nicole, the young woman was facing a raging storm; She could have killed an innocent blindly. She could have killed her soulmate without blinking. Her heart was pounding in her chest, trying to escape from her ribs.</p>
<p>She had taken Wynonna’s pick-up truck and drove without looking back. The former sheriff was feeling terrified by her own gestures. She needed help, but first, she had to earn back the trust of the Earp family, Waverly first. For this, she had only one solution, saved the entire town even if it meant to be her last gesture before leaving Earth.</p>
<p>                It took her almost an hour to reach the centre of Purgatory. The road had been damaged and nearly destroyed by the war that was raging against Evil-Eve and her puppets. She stopped at the Shorty’s, hoping to not cross anyone’s path. She had one mission, getting Jeremy’s notes and enough weapon to take down an army. She might be broken, but right at this instant, her mind was as bright as a sky without a cloud. The answers were in Jeremy’s notebook, and she would find it.</p>
<p>                When she heard Nedley coming back from the basement, she packed all her stuff and left without much of an explanation.</p>
<p>Nicole had a couple of moves ahead, but Wynonna wasn’t ready to give up the game so fast. The city was still sadly decorated by some citizens hung for her crime against the city. Wynonna tried to avoid the view and focused on her mission: Finding Nicole Haught!</p>
<p>                When she entered Shorty’s, no one was there. No patrons nor waitresses. The bar which looked like a beach bar in Copacabana was starting to return to its former cowboy style. The older Earp was about to leave when Nedley’s voice stopped her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Need something, Earp?”</p>
<p>“Looking for someone. I thought you were supposed to skip town last night?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t let you guys handle this bitch alone. Who are you looking for?”</p>
<p>“Nicole. We had quite a disagreement this morning, and I thought she would come here.”</p>
<p>“She did. I don’t know how long she was there, but when I came back after the inventory, she was leaving with some of her stuff, she had left upstairs.”</p>
<p>“Did she say where she was going?” Wynonna asked, worried.</p>
<p>“Nope. All I know is that she was wearing her rifle and her knife, you know, the one Doc offered her for her birthday back… Forget it, it doesn’t matter, she also had a notebook, it looked like the ones Jeremy used all the time.”</p>
<p>“Did she take a car?”</p>
<p>“Yes, your pick-up, she seemed determined, but something was off. Like back in the day with you or your father. I don’t know. I tried to stop her. She didn’t listen. It was like…”</p>
<p>“She wasn’t really there,” Wynonna mumbled. “She needs help. We fucked up big on this one. And by we… I mean, I fucked up! I need to find her before she does something crazy.” Wynonna said, ready to leave again.</p>
<p>“Wynonna, wait! Let me come with you!”</p>
<p>“I don’t have time Nedley!”</p>
<p>“At least take this! You’ll need it.” Nedley added, putting a sword on the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Wynonna couldn’t believe it. There, on Shorty’s bar, was lying Peacemaker. She didn’t need to know if it was real or not, she could feel it in her guts. She ran back to the car and took it in her hands. Nedley was smiling, proud to see the determination and courage coming back in her protégé’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After you saved me from this parasite. I had some flash from the past, and I remembered that I found it near the stairs and hide it for you when you would come back.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god! I missed this guy so much! Well, damn! We are back in the game, baby. Thank you, Nedley.” She added, kissing him on the cheek.</p>
<p>“Be safe, Wynonna.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Wynonna felt her heart and soul reconnecting through Peacemaker. Nothing wrong could happen now that she was reunited with her legendary gun – well sword. She drove down the streets of Purgatory, hoping to find Nicole before it was too late. If the older Earp was on a saving mission, Nicole had for sure chose a suicide one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Haught! Give me a sign. Where did you go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                The former heir was feeling the anger invading her veins. She got out of her car at the edge of the forest. Wynonna hoped with her heart that Nicole didn’t choose the woods for her last battle, but sadly her guts were screaming her to run inside the darkness of the trees before it wouldn’t be too late. With Peacemaker by her side, she ran headfirst into the unknown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nicole? Haughtstuff comes on, I’m sorry. Please don’t do something dumb. Where are you? HAUGHT?!” Wynonna screamed at the top of lungs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                She hated that place, if it was her, the entire forest would have been burned down to the ground, erasing all the bad vibes and memories it held, but Waverly was against this idea, and everyone knew that the younger Earp always had the last word in every fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Earp, you can do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                She walked through the trees until her steps led her toward the stairs where everything had begun almost three years ago. Her heart was pounding, running the last 100 m of a marathon, she felt it broke down when she saw the scene in front of her. Nicole was pointing her gun at her perfect reflection. Wynonna went down the road to find one Nicole Haught, and she ended up with two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED...</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So? How everyone is doing?</p>
<p>Do we continue the adventure? What will happen next? Will Wynonna succeed to bring back Nicole home?</p>
<p>Don't leave without a kudos or a little comment. You are my only and best reward.</p>
<p>Earpily yours,<br/>T. HW.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Double Haught-shot!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two Nicole, one Truth. Will Wynonna find the Truth before it is too late?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Your support gives me wings to fly over the insecurities.</p>
<p>I'm back with a new chapter. Enjoy. :D</p>
<p>Earpily yours,<br/>T. HW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Wynonna didn’t know who Nicole was and who was the Evil-bitch that was trying to tear down her town and family. They seemed to have fought before the older Earp arrival; some branches where broken, Nicole knife was on the ground half-buried under the snow, there were traces of blood probably coming from the scratches on the women’s faces. They were both standing still, face to face, gun pointing the other one. Nicole on the right was holding her rifle when Nicole on the left was clenching on her shotgun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haught! What is wrong with you? You can’t bring down this Evil-Bitch all by yourself!”</p>
<p>“You’ve never believed in me.” Nicole on the right said. “Why are you here?”</p>
<p>“Come on, Haught, you know it’s not true. I trust you with my life, I believe in you.”</p>
<p>“It’s too late, Wynonna. Go away now. I’ll show you that I can be trusted.” Nicole on the left continued.</p>
<p>“What do I say to Waverly? Hein? Your fiancée killed herself to prove that she is a hero? We don’t need heroes, Haught! We have tones of them in cemeteries! Waverly needs you… I need you!”</p>
<p>“You never had the guts to be a hero, yourself. Don’t prevent me from being one in your story, Wynonna.” Nicole on the right intervened. “What do you want? You really want to see Waverly in danger every day of her life because you didn’t stop that bitch in time? I’ll save this town without your help, and everyone will know who the true hero is.”</p>
<p>“Nicole! That’s not you, talking. Don’t let your mind win the war.”</p>
<p>“What do you know about me? You’ve never listened to my story. It always was you and your stories. Your problems. Your struggles. You, you, always you. Don’t pretend to know me, now.”</p>
<p>“Ok, I don’t know you. I can’t understand what you went through. It’s probably all my fault that you ended up alone for so long. I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have stepped on this damn grid, but shit, Nicole, Waverly knows you, she loves you, she needs you! You’ve been there for her when I wasn’t able to. You protect her with your soul. One misstep and all of this doesn’t matter, anymore? If you are doing it for me or for you, do it for Waverly.” Wynonna said, surrendering with pain in her eyes. “Look, I snapped, I shouldn’t have told you all of this, I shouldn’t have talk to you like this, I’m sorry! But you know how I am when it comes to Waverly.”</p>
<p>“She isn’t a porcelain doll, Earp! She doesn’t need you or me. Hell, she would be so much better without all our drama in her life. She would be safer without us around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Wynonna refused to believe the former sheriff’s words, but she couldn’t help agreeing with each and every word, she said. She could feel them sneaking under her skin, poisoning her veins like a snake. Waverly would be better without them, without all the drama. If she hadn’t come back on her 27<sup>th</sup> birthday, everything would have been different. Dolls would be alive, just like Shorty. Nedley would still be happy with his daughter, and Gus would always have her life in Purgatory without trouble or fear of tomorrow. Nicole was maybe right, but she has forgotten something. Without her or Wynonna, Doc would still be trapped in that well, Bobo would always be caught between Earth and Hell, Waverly would be with this boy-man that she used to call her boyfriend and Wynonna would be alone without any family. Alice Michelle wouldn’t exist anywhere on this planet. At this idea, Wynonna snapped back to reality. She pulled Peacemaker out of her belt and stand courageously in front of the two Nicole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to play the dumbest of us win all? I’ve never lost that game since Kindergarten. Waverly is better without us, fine, who do I kill first? Me? You? Or maybe you, mute Nicole?” She added, looking at the Nicole on the left who was silent for a long time now. “So, I’m waiting?”</p>
<p>“Go ahead, kill me.” Nicole, on the left, whispered, suddenly finding her voice again. “I’m done, anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                The redhead on the left dropped her shotgun. In a second, Wynonna jumped into action and stopped her. She held one of Left-Nicole’s hand in her back while she was keeping her still with Peacemaker against her throat. She was close enough to slay the other one if she was moving too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One last question, how is my ass?” Wynonna said without warning.</p>
<p>“Come on, Wynonna… It’s not the time!” The Right-Nicole intervened. “Kill her before she killed us.”</p>
<p>“It’s top shelf, man… It’s top-shelf.” Left-Nicole whispered in a sob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Without warning, Wynonna pushed Left-Nicole to the side and just piercing the other Nicole with Peacemaker. A hoarse scream rose from Hell, Evil-Eve showed her true face, her ugly features distorted by pain and anger. The doors of Heaven opened again, but this time, only the Evil got taken away from the forest. Wynonna dropped Peacemaker on the ground and kneeled next to Nicole, the one and only, sheriff Haughtstuff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, hey, Haught. You did it. You saved us… Again.” Wynonna said, helping Nicole lying in her laps. “What is happening? Talk to me!”</p>
<p>“I’m… I’m sorry.” Nicole answered, revealing a bleeding wound on her side. “She got me first… We fought; I dropped… my rifle when she stabbed… Me… Jeremy said… Always come back to the start… When you get nowhere. I just… Tell Waverly…”</p>
<p>“No, no, I’m not your owl! I won’t say anything to anyone, you’ll tell her. Come on!”</p>
<p>“I can’t. I’m so sorry. I promised to always…”</p>
<p>“Stop, it’s not the time, no drama queen behaviour will save you from me kicking your ass! So right now, get up! I’ll bring you to the hospital. We will have the time later for the apologies and tears. Lean on me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Wynonna helped Nicole to get up and held her through the forest. The former sheriff was feeling her strength leaving her, but Wynonna was right she couldn’t live without seeing Waverly one last time, without begging her to forgive her. The older Earp tried to keep her awake all the way to the hospital with her eternal shitty humour. Nicole would never admit it, but she had missed it and was happy to be able to still hear it after the morning storm she dropped on the Homestead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I need help here!”</p>
<p>“Who did you shoot this time, Earp?”</p>
<p>“Dr Palmer? Oh my God, it’s so good to see you. Sheriff Haught is injured! Stabbed not shot!”</p>
<p>“Sheriff Haught? she resigned a year and a half ago; do I have to call sheriff…”</p>
<p>“No! Stop playing with words! It’s not the time! I need your help and not this pseudo-sheriff, this traitor to snoop in my business.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Earp. Just a scratch Bring me back to the Homestead.” Nicole said, trying to move holding her wound with a trembling hand.</p>
<p>“Hell, yes you are, and I’m a virgin! Palmer, help her, now!” Wynonna added, threatening him with her gun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Nicole was rushed into the hospital. Wynonna couldn’t leave her alone, but she also had to check on the town. Without thinking, she called the only man who could handle this kind of situation. Randy Nedley didn’t hesitate a second. He closed the Shorty’s and went around town, checking if the citizens were safe from the gang of demons that were terrifying Purgatory for years now. While Randy was checking on the city, and the doctors were working on saving Nicole. Wynonna ended up calling Jeremy. He might have worked for the other side, but she knew that he did it for the right reason and offered them a place inside the enemies’ lines. She begged him to go check on her family at the Homestead and to make sure that they could arrive safely to the hospital. She asked him to not say anything about Nicole’s injury to anyone until they were here.</p>
<p>                An hour later, Wynonna was walking back and forth in the room, her eyes focused on a picture of her family from years ago that she had secretly kept with her in her wallet. Doc, Rachel and Waverly followed by Jeremy, rushed into the hospital hall. The second Waverly saw her sister, she ran into her arms, relieved to see her in one piece for once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is she? Where is Nicole? Is she going to be ok? Oh my God, it can’t be… No, no, Wynonna, this morning can’t be our last talk, our last memory. We…”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, calm down, Baby girl. She is the toughest of us all. She will get through it. There is no way that I won’t kick her ass especially after she gave up on her own safety and life to save us all. I told her once, I’ll repeat it. If she dies on us, I’ll kill her.”</p>
<p>“Get a ticket, I’m first!” Waverly mumbled sadly. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Evil- Eve stabbed her but… She saved the day and us, as always. She should have been the heir; she has the shoulders and the brain for it. Damn, she saved us!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED...</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What will happen now?</p>
<p>Answers tomorrow.</p>
<p>Don't hesitate to drop kudos and comments. You are the only reward I get.</p>
<p>Earpily yours,</p>
<p>T. HW.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Emotions' Wave.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Nicole survive through this? What will happen now?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's almost the end of the Discovery of Nicole problem. I'm already working on her recovery story, I promise. I'll try to not let you wait too long.</p>
<p>I hope you'll enjoy this little chapter.</p>
<p>Take care of you,<br/>Earpily yours,<br/>T. HW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Wynonna hugged her little sister like there was no tomorrow. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear that someone was calling for her. A hand on her shoulder brought her back, she immediately put Waverly behind her to protect her from any danger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Dr Palmer. I almost got a heart attack. How is she doing?”</p>
<p>“She is doing fine. It looked more impressive than it was. She should be awake in a few minutes and would be able to leave tomorrow after the nurse morning care.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Can we see her?” Waverly asked between worries and impatience.</p>
<p>“She is down the hall, room 7.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Wynonna turned around to warned Doc but only saw Jeremy and Rachel who were both standing still in the middle of the corridor with a sorry look. She was pulled toward Nicole’s room by an impatient Waverly, but she couldn’t leave without knowing where her boyfriend went. Jeremy tried to help her with her questions but wasn’t really helpful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, he just said that he had something to do.”</p>
<p>“What is more important than our family, right now?”</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger. He seemed in a hurry.”</p>
<p>“Wynonna?” Waverly complained, pulling on her sister’s hand.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Wynonna followed her sister down the hall. The younger Earp stood petrified in front of the door of Nicole’s room. She was incapable of opening the door that was separating her from the love of her life. Her sister kissed her on the temple and whispered soft encouraging words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You stay with me?”</p>
<p>“Always. I’ll right here if you need me. Go! She needs you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                As soon as Waverly found the courage to enter the room, Wynonna tried to call Doc, determined to know where her boyfriend disappeared. When she was sent into his voicemail for the second time in a row, she gave up and dropped an angry message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know where you are or why you left, but you better have an incredibly good excuse to leave us this time. You won’t have another chance, Doc freaking Holliday!” She barked before adding softly, remembering Waverly’s words. “I love you, please be safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                She erased her tears and waited for Waverly to come back or call for help. On the other side of the door, Nicole was slowly waking up, Waverly was standing next to the bed, afraid to scare her fiancée. She used all her strength to not jump on her and hug her when Nicole awakened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey. Am I dead? Cause I’m pretty sure to see an angel, right now.”</p>
<p>“Half-Angel, actually but no, you are very much alive.”</p>
<p>“Good. Good. I missed you, Waverly.” Nicole whispered, half asleep. “I’m so sorry…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Waverly couldn’t hold herself any longer. She kissed her fiancée with all her heart and soul, caressing her hair with her softest hand. She took her hand in hers and kissed every finger with softness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you with all my heart, with all my serenity. You have nothing to be sorry for. I won’t give up on you, ever again. I swear to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Nicole caressed Waverly’s cheek, shyly. She wanted to feel her lover against her, under her skin, making sure that everything was real. She couldn’t forgive herself for her gesture, the pain she put everyone through. The young redhead suddenly wanted to run away, to protect them again, to never hurt Waverly again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, hey, what is happening in the head of yours? I can see the wheels turning.”</p>
<p>“I hurt you. I promised to never hurt you and…”</p>
<p>“Look at me. Nicole…” Waverly said, waiting for Nicole to look at her. “You were scared and trapped in your nightmares. You snapped, thinking you were protecting me. I won’t lie to you, I was scared, terrified even… No, No, Nicole, honey, hear me out. I was scared to lose you; I couldn’t find you in your eyes. I was terrified to not be able to see you again, I thought I was losing you to this darkness.”</p>
<p>“I thought you were her. I swear she was standing in front of me, threatening you. I… I think I need help.” Nicole suddenly cried.</p>
<p>“We will find a way through the storm. I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Waverly lied down on the bed, next to Nicole, hugging her with all her strengths. The former sheriff let her tears rolled down freely, hiding her sobs into Waverly’s neck. The younger Earp tried her best to comfort her fiancée - maybe broken but not gone, anymore.</p>
<p>                Wynonna attempted a visit a few minutes later, to only find the two lovers asleep in each other arms. She searched through her pocket for a paper, found an old card receipt, she took the pen that was lying on the nightstand and wrote a message to reassure her sister when she would wake up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>As everything is going good here, I went back to the Homestead with the kids. (Jeremy &amp; Rachel). Nedley should join us soon for a briefing. I leave you Charlene’s keys just in case. Doc won’t need it. Call me if you need anything.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>W.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ps: Nicole, good to see that my ass is still top shelf for you. ;)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                When Wynonna arrived at the Homestead with “the kids”, Nedley was already waiting on the porch. He was talking to someone that Wynonna wasn’t able to recognise from a distance, but she rapidly understood it was Robin when she saw Jeremy jumped from the car to run into the young man arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WayHaught back together, Jetri too, Doc nowhere to be found. Life is getting back together faster than I thought.”</p>
<p>“He will come back,” Rachel whispered with conviction, taking Wynonna’s hand in hers. “Team Homestead saved the day again.”</p>
<p>“Team Homestead?”</p>
<p>“Nicole and I… We found it, one night, while we were on watch. Nicole said that Jeremy and Waverly would like it, so we kept it but if you…”</p>
<p>“I quite like it. Team Homestead won – Shit Eaters disqualified!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                According to Nedley, the town seemed to be back to normal except for a few things. The mayor and the sheriff were still the same as during the Evil-Eve era. Some infrastructure would need to be transformed and renovated. Let’s not talked about the roads and streets for the moment. Wynonna was relieved to hear that the magistrate had disappeared into thin air. It was probably one of Evil-Eve impersonations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The citizen has already put themselves to work. The borders will be kept for our own safety under Jeremy control if he agrees.” Jeremy accepted, Nedley continued, “the sheriff decided to stay at his post until Nicole is ready to get back on board. For the mayor, we will have to wait for the future election.”</p>
<p>“Mercedes will have all her chance this time. Mayor Gardner for a Sexy Purgatory! What about Shorty’s?” Wynonna added more seriously.</p>
<p>“Doc will take care of it. It’s still his after all. The Nedley only managed it while he was absent.” Nedley explained calmly.</p>
<p>“Well, I hope you are still on board because Doc went MIA again.”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard. He will come back; he always comes back. How is Haught doing?”</p>
<p>“Right now, ok. She’ll need us, but for the moment, she is resting in Waverly’s arms, and we should do the same. The battle had been long for everyone.”</p>
<p>“Wow! Wynonna being wise? What happened? What did you do to our friend?” Jeremy intervened, teasing her friend.</p>
<p>“You’re lucky I missed you. Allez! Up to bed, chop-chop, everyone!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Rachel went to sleep in Waverly’s room, Wynonna left her room to Nedley and the barn to the two love birds while she let herself dropped on the couch. She passed the entire night, wide awake, her eyes stuck on the ceiling. Her family was safe and sound, her town was safe and back on its old cowboy trail, and once again, she was all alone with a broken heart. At least, Haught was in good hands now, and the family would be able to help her to reach the end of the tunnel. Waverly would able to get married to the woman of her life and Rachel had found a fucked-up family but a family anyhow that would take care of her and make sure that she would be happy every hour of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED...</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Where did the fudge nuggets Doc go?</p>
<p>Don't hesitate to leave a comment or a kudos, I love reading you.</p>
<p>Until then,<br/>Earpily yours,<br/>T. HW.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Diner & Holliday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't judge a book by its cover!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It sadly time to say good bye. But I promise you that I'll coming back soon with a sequel focus on Nicole's recovery.</p>
<p>Until then,<br/>Take care of you, stay kind and cool,<br/>Earpily yours,<br/>T. HW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                It took two days for Purgatory to truly wake up from their curse stupor. Some incidents were still happening here and there, but the peace was back down the streets. Peace and happiness were also back at the Homestead. Nicole was back standing by Waverly side, with a big smile, promising a happy future. Jeremy and Robin couldn’t leave each other sight, still afraid to lose each other again.</p>
<p>                Wynonna called for a family dinner to celebrate the new victory of the Earp sisters thanks to the Team Homestead. Everyone made sure to help, cooking, organising, and decorating the Homestead. The weapons were hidden in drawers and closet, the silverware was back on the table and laughs were invading every corner of the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re ok, sis’?” Waverly asked, sitting at the table while Wynonna was serving everyone.</p>
<p>“Peachy. Look, everyone is here and safe, enjoying Robin’s mashed potatoes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                No one had missed the empty chair and plate left at the end of the table for Doc, who was still MIA. Nicole rapidly understood what was going on and went to help Waverly with her attempt to make Wynonna talked. She got up and took the spoon from Wynonna’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve worked enough for today, sit down and enjoy your meal.”</p>
<p>“Nicole, no. You have to rest. You…”</p>
<p>“Ten stitches won’t prevent me from serving some potatoes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Waverly kissed her fiancée before getting up and leading Wynonna to the living room. The older Earp didn’t say a word at first, letting her sister hugging her while she was looking through the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know you don’t have to pretend with me, with us. We know that you are sad that Doc isn’t here. He means a lot to us too. You…”</p>
<p>“It’s not this, Wave.”</p>
<p>“So, tell me?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I thought that this time would be different. It was supposed to be our last battle. I thought that we wouldn’t lose anyone, anymore. We won, and yet, it feels like I’ve lost again. I’ve done everything our destiny asked me to, I’ve followed their fucking book page after page, and what do I have in return? I love you guys but…”</p>
<p>“Feeling alone in a crowd is worse than anything,” Waverly whispered, caressing her sister’s cheek, forehead to forehead. “I understand you know. I can’t promise you that Doc will come back. But I’m sure you’ll be happy one day, I can feel it, here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Waverly put her sister’s hand on her heart, letting her feel her soft and calming heartbeat. The older Earp smiled honestly for the first time since their victory. She kissed her sister on the forehead. Wynonna was still feeling the pain inside her heart, but she knew her sister was right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what, you’re right. Let’s drink and celebrate, I’ll still have tomorrow to wallow.”</p>
<p>“Happy to hear that.”</p>
<p>“Plus, Nicole still think that my ass is top shelf!”</p>
<p>“I heard you, Earp!” Nicole said from the kitchen table.</p>
<p>“Wynonna is back, motherfuckers!” Wynonna said, letting herself dropped on the chair next to Nicole.</p>
<p>“It’s more fatherfucker for you. No?” Nicole teased proudly.</p>
<p>“I’m going to kill you… But not today. Wait maybe… I give you two second to run, Haughtstuff. Run for your life.” Added Wynonna with her childish voice.</p>
<p>“Wynonna! Nicole! No! the dinner will be cold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                It was too late, Nicole got up from the table and ran in the living room trying to reach the entrance door, but she stopped straight in the middle of the room making Wynonna tackling her without warning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got you, Nicole be ready to…”</p>
<p>“Mamma?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Wynonna froze in a second, sitting on the floor, she crossed the blue eyes of a little girl who was looking at her with surprise and interrogation. The older Earp felt her heart stopped and breath stuck in her throat. She slowly, afraid to make the little girl run away, came closer. Kneeling in front of her, Wynonna caressed her cheek, incapable of saying a word. Without waiting for a second longer, she engulfed the little girl in her arms. All the tears she had hold back for years rolled down her cheeks in silence. She could feel the little girl’s arms hugging her back, and she broke down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is happening here!” Waverly asked, entering the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                The tears instinctively rolled down Waverly’s cheeks when she saw Doc standing still in the entrance holding Gus in his arms while Nicole, shocked, hasn’t moved from the floor. They were all watching the scene that was happening in front of them. Wynonna was, there, kneeling on the wooden floor, hugging her little girl, her beautiful daughter for the first time since the day she was born.</p>
<p>                Wynonna had to find a lot of strength to separate herself from her daughter to look at her, there was no doubt that Doc was her father, she was wearing his eyes with pride and this little smile, no doubt at all. The older Earp caressed the little girl’s braids, afraid that all of this was just a dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you so much, my baby. You are so big. I… Oh my god… I…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                The little girl smiled before starting to sign in front of her mother. Wynonna was lost and afraid that she was suddenly unable to communicate with her daughter. Gus saw her niece worries and intervened in a second to reassure her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She learned to sign with Perry. She uses it when she is overwhelmed by a situation. She said that she dreamed of you. She loves you.”</p>
<p>“She knows me? I… She…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Wynonna closed her eyes and focused on her memory before signing “I love you too.” With hesitation. The little girl smiled before throwing herself in her arms for another hug. The older Earp felt her heart growing bigger, filling with all the love she was receiving for the first time from her daughter. The little girl was shy, but she was already a real Earp, ready for adventures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama… Papa…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Doc came closer afraid by Wynonna reaction, but he couldn’t say “no” to his daughter. He kneeled in front of her with a proud smile. The little girl took his hand and put it on Wynonna’s. She looked around, making sure that Gus, her anchor, was still there. Everyone was afraid to move, afraid to scare the little angel. She checked her parents hadn’t move before coming closer to Waverly, who was smiling shyly. She took her hand and brought her next to Wynonna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aunty Waverly?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Gus answered softly when the little girl checked with her.</p>
<p>“Aunty Sheriff.” She added hugging Nicole before leading her to the circle. “You too, ’Anny Gus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                When the tiny group was holding hands, Alice leaned against her father and smiled proudly. Waverly had no doubt, the little girl was a perfect mix between her older sister and the legendary gunslinger. She was mysterious and mischievous, wild and free, shy and yet already so proud. Everyone in the room was already in love with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Family. My family!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Jeremy and Robin, who were standing at the doorstep with Nedley, couldn’t help smiling in front of the scene. Jeremy discreetly pulled his phone out and snapped a picture. The little family was reunited under the same roof, safe for the first time in forever.</p>
<p>                Wynonna had a lot of trouble to leave Alice out of her sight, but she had to talk with Doc, alone. She made sure that everyone had only one mission checking on her daughter while she was going to torture her baby daddy on the front porch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wynonna, I…”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare disappeared on me again! I hate you so much right now! I had everything ready, I was ready to slap you, to shoot you, to torture you for the broken heart you left me with. I was terrified that after founding everyone again, I was losing you for good. I swear to God, I don’t know if I want to kill you or to fuck you, right now!” Wynonna spilt with pain and frustration, hitting Doc on the chest with her angry fists. “But… You brought her back! I… She is here.”</p>
<p>“She is… I couldn’t let her far away from us, any longer.” Doc answered softly, letting Wynonna playing with his hands. “I knew I couldn’t live without her in my lives anymore, so you… I couldn’t even imagine what you were feeling. I saw you looking at this picture of us so many times when you thought you were alone.”</p>
<p>“Perry sent it to me after he left with her. You were all on it.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Whispered Doc, pulling the same picture from his vest pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                The picture was a little fade, but you could clearly see Doc and Waverly holding Alice in her blue blanket, Nicole in the background was trying to keep a neutral face, her arms crossed on her chest. Perry probably took it from the helicopter. He knew that the two parents wouldn’t be able to leave her without a little reassurance that everything would be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left without explanation. I just…”</p>
<p>“I know.” Wynonna interrupted, put her hand on Doc’s cheek. “Now, kiss me, cowboy, before I change my mind and kill you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Doc was about to kiss her when Wynonna felt two little arms hugging her legs. Alice had escaped the group’s attention for a second and ran back to her mother’s side. Wynonna took her in her arms. Gus looked at them with a sorry look while Waverly and Nicole were laughing in the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently the Wynonna Interruptus is a genetic syndrome. We have our revenge.” Nicole laughed before kissing her fiancée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Everyone laughed even Wynonna. Her little princess was back home, it was all that mattered. She snuggled in Doc’s arms who kissed his two women on the temple before inviting everyone to return inside before dying of hypothermia.</p>
<p>                The fucked-up family wasn’t out of the tunnel yet. Nicole still had to face and overcome her demons. Rachel had to find her place in this dysfunctional family. Doc and Wynonna had to learn to embrace their new role as parents while rebuilding their mutual trust. But they could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel, and no one would be able to stand between them and their happiness. The Team Homestead and the Earp-Holliday family were ready to overcome any mountains because together they could do it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s maybe a fucked-up family with a shitty life, but it’s my fucked-up family would Alice Michelle Holliday one day say, proudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>NO ONE MESSES UP WITH OUR FAMILY!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>THE END!</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it… </p>
<p>I'll come back soon I promise.</p>
<p>Take care of you,<br/>Earpily yours,<br/>T. HW.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it.</p>
<p>Sorry for those who doesn't like to see Nicole broken, I promise I will be back soon with another chapter.</p>
<p>Please don't hesitate to leave a Kudos or a comment, they are my only payment lately.</p>
<p>Earpily yours,<br/>T.HW.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>